


One Piece Of Russia

by Kadan_o_shi, unaware_soldier



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Humor, M/M, Russia, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadan_o_shi/pseuds/Kadan_o_shi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaware_soldier/pseuds/unaware_soldier
Summary: Все началось с шутки, а превратилось в длинную историю.Вы хотели слоуберна в русских реалиях? Его у нас есть! Пишем долго и медленно, зато с душой. Пейринги и метки будут добавляться по мере выкладки.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 2





	1. Начало начал

Саня твердо для себя решил, что уж в своей самостоятельной взрослой жизни он точно нигде не проебется. И обязательно исполнит все мечты: свой собственный шикарный ресторан с мишленовскими звездами, уютный дом где-то в Европе, прекрасная меллорин рядом, семья, дети... Он точно будет счастлив! И костьми ляжет, чтобы этого добиться. Даже если путь его будет долог и тернист и начнется… вот с этого.  
Да, пришлось и попотеть и побегать, чтобы получить миллиард бумажек и разрешений на то, чтобы открыть свой собственный ресторан в центре Питера. Ну как в центре... на Апрашке. Технически же это центр? Ну и не совсем ресторан, если быть кристально честным. Небольшое уютное заведение... Ладно, палатку с шаурмой. Но все с чего-то начинали!  
С поиском отдельного жилья, не в общаге с поварами под бдительным надзором Зеффа, ему повезло гораздо больше. Древний как мир и худой как скелет хозяин коммуналки неподалеку от Апрахи как раз сдавал комнату и поприветствовал Саню как родного. А за предложение готовить для остальных жильцов завтраки и ужины (нужно больше практики!) даже сделал вполне приличную скидку. К тому же в соседях оказались более чем приятные ребята — двое студентов в одной комнате и две очаровательнейшие дамы в другой. Третью занимал сам хозяин — Брукман, которого все коротко называли просто Брук.  
Санина комната — ближайшая ко входу, зато с шикарным эркером и необходимым минимумом старинной мебели. К тому же в комплекте с ней шло разрешение творить что угодно на просторной общей кухне с неплохо сохранившейся газовой плитой.

Сам переезд проходит немного сумбурно, но вещей у Сани не так чтобы и много. Раскидать пару коробок — дело нехитрое, но прежде чем распаковываться, стоит прибраться и помыть полы в комнате. Кухня тоже потребует отдельного внимания, как Саня успевает оценить беглым взглядом. Жильцы хоть и старались пользоваться общим пространством аккуратно, но посуду всегда стоит перемыть еще раз. Или два.  
Когда он пыхтит и пытается сдвинуть тахту в комнате, пострадавшую, кажется, ещё при Ленине, в дверь слышится стук.  
— Да, войдите! — слегка запыхавшись, отвечает он.  
Дверь приоткрывается, и в проеме сначала появляется загорелый кончик носа, а потом и его обладатель. Кудрявый парень с темными глазами и пронырливой улыбкой, вероятно — студент-механик Ури.  
— Привет, ты же Саша, верно? Я Ури, тоже тут квартирую. Брук сказал, что у нас будет ещё один жилец, да ещё и повар! Я счастлив приветствовать тебя в нашем блистательном, хе-хе, обществе! Я будущий гений механики, работаю над проектом суперкостюма на искусственном интеллекте. Мы его с Федором из соседней парадной собираем у него в гараже и близки к прорыву!  
Саня от этой тирады чуть не ставит тяжеленный диван себе на ногу и сначала думает, что чувак перед ним немного не в себе. Хотя кто его знает, конечно.  
— Ого, впечатляет! Слушай, я с удовольствием послушаю историю, но сейчас немного занят. Если поможешь — весь процесс ускорится.  
— Тебе точно поможет моё изобретение — чудо-домкрат! Щас принесу!  
Не говоря ничего больше, Ури стремительно исчезает за дверью.  
— Да уж, гений, — Саня понимает, что без чужой помощи сдвинуть эту махину не удастся, так что решает переместиться на кухню. Скоро время ужина.  
Когда кто-то заходит, Саня уже ожидает Ури с домкратом, но вместо него видит невысокого парня. Тот выглядит совсем школьником, но Брукманн вроде говорил, что квартируют тут только студенты...  
— П-п-привет, — пацан как-то странно стоит за дверным косяком, словно хочет спрятаться, но не уверен, с какой стороны это правильно сделать. — М-ме-меня зовут Антон, но ты можешь звать меня Тони. Меня все так зовут. Я учусь в меде на врача. А еще я живу в комнате с Ури. Ты наш новый сосед? Я очень рад знакомству, — всю тираду он выдает на одном дыхании и в конце замирает, словно от ужаса.  
— Э-э-э... Привет, — Саня не уверен, не упадет ли чувак в обморок от звука его голоса — настолько тот выглядит взволнованным. — Меня зовут Саша, я и правда ваш новый сосед. И я, кстати, собираюсь готовить ужин, — Саня салютует ему мокрой лопаткой, которую мыл минуту назад. — Что вы обычно готовите? Или каждый сам что-то делает?  
Тони делает квадратные глаза.  
— О-о-о, ты собираешься готовить? Это круто! Мы с Ури обычно что-то простое готовим, пельмени, например, или макароны. Девчонки где-то вне дома едят, наверное. Мы не очень часто пересекаемся.  
— Ну, теперь у нас есть причина собираться чаще за одним столом. Постараюсь вас удивить, — Саня радуется возможности поэкспериментировать и познакомиться со всеми обитателями квартиры. Ах, девушки тоже будут вечером есть его стряпню. Это же так волнительно!  
В кухню протискивается Ури, держа в руках странную конструкцию крайне устрашающего вида.  
— О! Саня, Тони, вы уже познакомились! Вот и прекрасно! Я принес домкрат. Ну-ка, Александр, подсобите мне, — Ури манит его за собой в комнату. — Сейчас мы все установим!  
Саня краем глаза видит Тони, делающего ему от дверей какие-то знаки и отчаянно мотающего головой. Что тот пытается сказать, Саня понять не может. Может быть, у него просто припадок от смущения.  
Тем временем Ури довольно сноровисто подсовывает так называемый домкрат под диван при помощи Сани и тоном конферансье в цирке объявляет:  
— А сейчас вы увидите потрясающе эффективное изобретение по улучшению жизни ВСЕХ людей, кому приходится бороться с невзгодами и необходимостью поднимать тяжелые вещи!  
После этого он нажимает на какую-то педаль в конструкции, Тони с тихим писком зажмуривается и прячется за дверь (снова не с той стороны), а домкрат с громким хрустом проламывает раму дивана и победно рассыпается на кучу деталей.  
Ури мгновенно меняется в лице и начинает бормотать:  
— Да как же, оно же должно было работать! Оно работало. Хм, хм, хм, вероятно, тахта была слишком тяжелой, — Ури тарахтит себе под нос, собирая детальки и рассовывая их по карманам. — Прости, Саш, я правда думал, что получится. Я щас отнесу все обратно, а потом мы починим диван!  
Ури подрывается с места и исчезает за дверью.  
Саня в шоке пялится на обломки тахты и уже мысленно прикидывает, можно ли на этом поверженном монстре поспать, не ожидая того, что древняя деревяшка вопьется в зад посреди ночи, как его мысли прерывает извиняющийся голос Тони.  
— У него не всегда получается. Ты уж прости его, — видно, что парню неловко от того, что его друг набедокурил. — Он это не со зла, правда.  
— Да я уж понял, — Саня горестно вздыхает, но злиться на носатого как-то не получается.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем! Федор — это дядька-механик из соседней парадной, у него гараж внизу. Там полно всяких штук!  
— Да, Ури говорил, что они собирают костюм какой-то...  
Тони только машет рукой при упоминании костюма.  
— На первом испытании костюм чуть не зажевал Ури нос, так что теперь они проводят тесты на манекенах из арматуры и старого одеяла. Не, Федор мастер починки! Ну, в крайнем случае у нас есть ещё запасная раскладушка!  
Саня решает, что первой его покупкой с первой же прибыли станет нормальный диван. Спать на раскладушке удовольствие ниже среднего, а колченогий диван выглядит теперь совсем ненадежным.  
В духе героини “Унесенных Ветром” он решает подумать об этом позже.  
— Ладно, придумаем что-нибудь, а теперь надо перекурить и проинспектировать ваши запасы. Кашу из топора я, конечно, смогу намутить, но лучше оставить это блюдо на черный день.  
—Ты скажи, если что нужно будет, я могу сбегать в магазин! — Тони заметно приободряется и вроде как немного перестает бояться.  
— Я сначала оценю, что есть, а потом, если вам понравится, как я готовлю, можно будет сделать общую копилку и из нее скидываться на еду, — Саня в своих способностях уверен, но люди разные, вдруг кто-то будет против. — Не траться пока из своего кармана.  
— Ой! Хорошо, спасибо, Саша, как скажешь, — Тони выглядит еще чуть менее испуганным и даже робко улыбается. — Помочь нужно как-то?  
— Ага, немного. Ткни, где у вас что хранится и если что-то трогать нельзя.  
Они довольно быстро перерывают кухню и оглядывают неутешительно скромную кучку продуктов, собранную на столе. Есть плюс — все общее и все можно использовать. Есть минус — часть запасов безбожно просрочена и спасению не подлежит, а посему отправляется в помойку.  
Саня чешет в затылке и понимает, что из без того небольшой кучки осталась едва ли треть. Этого точно не хватит на шесть человек.  
Радует, что эта треть включает в себя две очень грустные морковки, пачку гречи, луковицу (она подозрительно немолода, но все еще съедобна), пяток яиц, муку, растительное масло, россыпь специй и пакет кефира со слегка истекшим сроком годности.  
Саня в раздумьях. Тони стоит рядом с видом верного и на все готового оруженосца.  
— Так... Тони, видимо, в магазин бежать все-таки придется, но только давай-ка я дам тебе денег и объясню, что брать. Все-таки это мой приветственный ужин и я бы хотел сам за него расплатиться, идет?  
— Угу.  
— Тогда смотри, — Саня находит клочок бумаги и карандаш на подоконнике, принимается усердно строчить — мне нужно, чтобы ты купил килограмм мясного фарша… качество у него скорее всего не фонтан, но сэкономим время... и консервированные шампиньоны. А, ну и хлеб, конечно. Сегодня вряд ли успею уже испечь... А! Еще масло сливочное и немного сыра, любого.  
Пока Саня чиркает на бумажке Тони смотрит на него почти восхищенно.  
— М?  
— Ты прям даже печь умеешь? Прям хлеб?  
— Ну да, я посмотрел, вроде бы духовка работает, а форму я свою привез, так что можно будет печь свой хлеб.  
— И пирожки можешь? — глаза у Тони круглые-круглые  
— Ну да.  
— И сладкие? — пацан смотрит на Саню уже с обожанием.  
— Ну да, конечно, я разные десерты умею. И выпечку, и не только.  
Судя по виду, Тони близок то ли к инфаркту, то ли кинуться обниматься, Саня не уверен. В этот момент на кухню возвращается все еще сконфуженный Ури и парень, напоминающий сейчас своими огромными глазами олененка, кидается к нему  
— Ури! Ури, он прям печет!!! Прям даже сладкое!!!  
Ури в дверях мешкает, глядя на Саню светлеющим взглядом.  
— Правда?  
— Э-э-э, — Сане все еще не ясен ажиотаж вокруг его способности к выпечке, — да?  
— Ури, нам надо в магазин, Саня попросил ему немного помочь, собирайся скорее!  
— Точно, он же повар! И это значит, что у нас будет настоящая еда! — Ури буквально вытирает слезу из глаза. — И больше никакой быстрорастворяющей желудок лапши и ошметков от пельменей. Почтим омерзительную пищу минутой молчания!  
Ури и Тони почтительно склоняют голову, смиренно стоят секунд пять, а потом Ури резко вскидывается и глядит на Саню встревоженно.  
— Слушай, тут такое дело, я с Федором перетер в гараже, пока бегал. Он может зайти вечером и глянуть диван. Я это... Мне правда жаль, что так вышло!  
— Значит, готовлю на семерых, вас понял. Пусть приходит, тут все равно будет продуктов слегка с запасом. Одевайтесь, я щас за деньгами схожу.  
Саня недолго копается в вещах и добывает из кошелька несколько купюр.  
— Вот, — он протягивает деньги Тони. — Бумажку не забыл?  
Тот прячет деньги в карман и хлопает по нему ладонью.  
— Нет, все тут! Ну, мы скоро придем!  
Оставшись один, Саня окидывает кухню задумчивым взглядом. Это, конечно, не каша из топора, но вызов его поварским способностям. И вызов этот будет принят! Тем более, что за ужином он наконец-то познакомится с очаровательными девушками, а значит, никак не может ударить в грязь лицом.  
Когда ребята возвращаются из магазина, они тащат с собой немного больше продуктов, чем было указано в списке. Помимо запрошенного, на столе появляются два дополнительных пакета с мукой и сахаром, молоко, картошка, еще одна пачка яиц, россыпь пакетиков с ванильным сахаром, корицей, разрыхлителем и быстрорастворимыми дрожжами, а также банка малинового варенья. Саня подозревает, что выданной им суммы на все это богатство не хватило бы, и косится на ребят, мнущихся у двери.  
— Мы это, мы решили немного тоже поучаствовать… — мямлит Ури.  
— Да, но мы не очень знали, что нужно, поэтому взяли, что взяли, — Тони краснеет до ушей и ковыряет тапком щель в плитке на полу.  
— Тони, я же предложил, давайте вы сначала попробуете, а потом решите, хотите скидываться или нет, — Саня не то, чтобы сильно возмущен, но ситуация не совсем удобная. — Вдруг вам не понравится, как я готовлю?  
— Что угодно лучше, чем лапша, — восклицают ребята в один голос.  
— И чем готовка Наили, — шепотом добавляет Ури, а Тони на его словах вздрагивает.  
Саня вздрагивает тоже.  
— Прекрасная меллорин еще и готовит?! — еще немного, и Саня воспарит от восторга.  
— Нет-нет, Саня, ты не понял, — Ури выставляет руки вперед, пытаясь утихомирить перевозбужденного парня. — Это сложно назвать готовкой. Это, скорее, абстрактное искусство.  
— Да! — Тони нервно икает от двери. — Это пугающе! И совершенно несъедобно. Мы три часа скоблили кухню от горелых яиц.  
— Чьих яиц? — Саня не особо слушает —в его голове обворожительная девушка в фартуке на голое тело взбивает сливки миксером.  
— Плита горит!!! — неожиданно орет ему в ухо Ури, и полуголая барышня из фантазий резко исчезает. — Надо было как-то вернуть твое внимание, прости! — Ури не выглядит особо виноватым. — Короче, мы очень рады, что ты теперь с нами, вот.  
Саня глубоко вздыхает и тайком проверяет, не течет ли у него из носа кровь. А то бывает иногда... от волнения... Стряпня тем временем не ждет, так что он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы превратить все имеющееся ингредиенты в максимально качественный ужин для целой компании.  
В меню запланирована гречка с грибами и овощами, котлеты и блины. В честь наличия здоровой пачки фарша (явно больше килограмма), а также лишних яиц и банки варенья, Саня решает, что часть блинов он нафарширует, а другую оставит на десерт.  
Дым стоит коромыслом, а он умудряется занять все 4 комфорки — жаря на двух блины, а на двух готовя гречку и фарш, когда слышит, как в прихожей хлопает дверь и раздаются милые девичьи голоса.  
Саня отвлекается от плиты и поправляет задравшуюся футболку. Еще умыться было бы неплохо, но вытираться кухонным полотенцем вообще так себе идея.  
— Ого, ребят, вы внезапно добыли поваренную книгу и решили приготовить что-то, кроме пельменей? Пахнет здорово! — Саня слышит девичий голос из прихожей.  
— Нет! У нас новый сосед, его зовут Саша и он повар! Он готовит ужин! Пойдем, я познакомлю! — Тони, судя по звукам, направляется на кухню. Саня страшно волнуется! Еще бы, в одной квартире с ним будут жить молодые барышни. Возможно, однажды кто-то из них попросит его принести в ванну забытое полотенце...  
Погруженный в фантазию, Саня оказывается совершенно не готов к тому, что в кухню заходят две ослепительные меллорин. Они прекрасны как ночь и день, как рассвет и закат, как солнце и бездонная тьма космоса... Он готов продолжать эти эпитеты еще долго, потому что высокая брюнетка и милейшая рыженькая девушка действительно безумно хороши.  
Саня разрывается между невозможностью покинуть свой пост у плиты и острым желанием броситься к их ногам, расцеловать нежные руки и вырвать из груди свое пылающее сердце, лишь бы увидеть на их лицах улыбку. Поэтому он просто ослепительно улыбается лучшей из своих улыбок.  
— Бомжур, то есть, простите, бонжур, прекрасные дамы! Меня зовут Александр, и сегодня я буду вашим поваром! В меню гречневое ризотто с овощами и шампиньонами, биточки а-ля Петербург, нежнейшие блины с начинкой и десерт от шефа! — Саня продолжает сиять улыбкой.  
— Меня зовут Римма, я аспирант на кафедре археологии, а это Наиля, она учится на геоинформатике, мы снимаем тут комнату на двоих, — мягкий голос роскошной брюнетки ласкает Санин слух.  
— Привет! — Наиля тоже улыбается. — В прихожей пахло вкусно, а тут еще лучше! Здорово, что ты приехал. Ты знакомый Брукмана или ребят? Кстати, это разовая акция или ты продолжишь нам готовить и дальше?  
Саня на минуту перестает делать свои магические пассы над плитой и неловко улыбается.  
— Ну, я надеюсь, что нашел свой дом здесь, — он мгновение смотрит в стену перед собой и бодро продолжает. — А теперь позвольте мне закончить и как следует представить себя и свою еду. Вы пока можете передохнуть, все будет готово совсем скоро.  
Когда наконец наступает время ужина Саня зовёт всех на кухню. В коридоре слышится странная возня, а потом голоса ребят.  
— Да бросьте, Брук, давайте мы вам поможем!  
— Молодые люди, если из меня и сыплется песок, то только золотой! Неужели вы думаете, что я настолько дряхлый, что умру посреди коридора в своем лучшем костюме?!  
Тираду престарелого модника прерывает стук в дверь, а потом Саня из кухни слышит новый бодрый голос.  
— Йо, братишка Ури, что ж ты не сказал, что звонок опять сдох? Дедуля, мелкий, добрый вечер! Опа-на, запах улетный, я вовремя зашел.  
— Привет, Федь, да я как-то... — Ури звучит не очень уверенно.  
— Увлёкся, да? Ладно, починим и все будет су-у-у-у-у-упер!  
Брукман с арьергардом в лице Тони наконец появляется на кухне.  
— Знаете, Александр, я такие запахи не слышал уже давно. Сам-то уже на старости лет особенно не готовлю, так...  
Саня только отмахивается.  
— Ой, да ладно вам, это так, на скорую руку. Блин, а стол...  
— Он раскладывается, это точно! — Тони оббегает Брука и начинает крутить еще не заставленный тарелками стол. — Я щас, я помогу.  
Через пару минут обычный стол превращается в настоящий аэродром, за который точно влезут все.  
— Ури, Федор, девчонки, несите стулья из комнат! — кричит Тони остальным.  
— Ох, Александр, вы же еще не знакомы с Федором. Он... весьма эксцентричный юноша, но в механике ему равных нет!  
— Да уж наслышан, — улыбается Саня, пропуская старика к месту поближе к стене.  
Ужин обещает быть занятным. А Саня внезапно ощущает странное чувство покоя.


	2. Про Димона.

Димон трясся в поезде уже третьи сутки и решительно скучал. Его кипучая натура не позволяла долго сидеть без движения, а плацкартный вагон Владивосток — Москва не слишком подходил для долгих моционов.   
Димон извелся. Книжку он с собой не захватил, чужие газеты дочитывать было скучно, а батареек в стареньком плеере на всю дорогу точно не хватило бы. Свой недельный запас доширака он прикончил где-то за первые полтора часа дороги, а то, что удавалось прикупить на станциях, исчезало в его бездонном желудке в один миг. Забыться за вкусной едой ему не светило, так что Димон развлекал себя как мог. Он трижды залезал в чемодан, переодевался, сидел, лежал, ковырял в носу — ничего не помогало от тоски и скуки.   
Он все время теребил алую ленту на соломенной шляпе, подарке от дяди Шамиля. Ну то есть как — кровными родственниками они не были, но рыжий чеченец оказался Димону роднее собственного деда. Димон вот все думал — как это так получается? Вроде семья у тебя есть, родственники кровные, а чужие люди тебе ближе.  
Шамиль был простым, понятным, хоть и не без придури мужиком. Бандюганом, наверное, тоже был, но Димона это не сильно интересовало. Их с братом никогда не обижал, даже подарки дарил: то приставку, то кроссовки модные привезет, то вот шляпу Димону сообразил.   
Но не в подарках было дело. Шамиль был веселым и острым на язык, и хоть подтрунивал над Димоном, всегда воспринимал его всерьез. И верил в него. Говорил, что надо следовать за своей мечтой. Он Димона вдохновлял, вот что было самым важным. Вот почему сейчас Димон мучил несчастную красную ленту — ему казалось, что пока он вертит ее в руках, Шамиль как будто рядом, уверенный и спокойный. А значит, все будет хорошо и все разрулится так, как надо.   
Того же родного деда, к которому сейчас ехал, Димон, любил гораздо меньше. Правда, видел обоих одинаково редко, что его, что Шамиля. Но дед приезжал не каждый год, да и вёл себя всегда так, как будто ему все должны. Очнулся на старости лет. Все нудел: «Пацаны подрастают, что им в вашей глухомани ловить, пусть едут поступать в Питер». Да только как Сеня три года назад к нему поехал — так до сих пор добраться не может. С дедом в вопросах воспитания Сеня категорически был не согласен, поэтому сошёл с поезда вместе с новыми друзьями — какими-то питерскими панками — да так с ними и остался. Счастлив, наверное.  
Вот Димон тоже всегда хотел быть счастливым. И свободным. Свободным даже чуточку больше. Отчаянно хотелось в море, чтобы ветер в парусах и бесконечная синева, что сверху, что снизу. И ты посередине. И никаких больше «ты маленький», «ты бесполезный», «ты не сможешь». 

Димон уверен, что все его родственники однажды языки проглотят, когда узнают, какой он на самом деле и до каких высот доберётся.  
Пока Димон добрался только до населенного пункта с интригующим названием Заиграево, но поезд будет стоять там всего две минуты, ничего стоящего ожидать не приходится.  
Спустя какое-то время Димон со скуки начинает прислушиваться к разговорам вокруг. Женский прокуренный голос за стенкой вещает с раздражением:  
— Вон, сестрица подкинула, пригляди, говорит, за малым. А мне нешто заняться нечем! Приедем вот в Петербург, отдам его в магазин работать. Учиться — только время тратить. Слышь, малой, сгоняй за кипятком! Хоть какая-то с тебя польза.

Димон со своей боковой полки отчетливо видит напряженные плечи и сгорбленную спину пацана, пробегающего мимо. Выглядит тот несчастным. Что же, у каждого своя беда. Через какое-то время лежать становится невмоготу, и Димон решает прогуляться по поезду. Сшибать головой пятки в вонючих носках, торчащие в проходе — так себе удовольствие, но игра заключается в том, чтобы как раз пяток этих не коснуться.

Проходя тамбур, он замечает знакомый силуэт. Тот самый парень стоит у двери и обреченно пялится на пролетающий мимо пейзаж.Может пацан и не похож на самого веселого собеседника, но поболтать с ним будет всяко лучше, чем играть в салки с чужими пятками.   
— Эй, привет! — Димон широко улыбается и протягивает руку, — Меня Димон звать, а тебя?   
Пацан его игнорирует, все так же глядя в одну точку. Димон ждет какое-то время, ничего не меняется, машет рукой у того перед носом — тишина.   
— Если задумал сигать — не советую. Двери слишком крепкие, только пальцы переломаешь, пока будешь их ковырять.  
— С чего это ты взял, что я с собой что-то сделать собираюсь? — пацан резко отмирает и смотрит на Димона, моргая, словно сова.  
— Да так, что-то ты несчастным выглядишь, просто ужас, каким! С таким видом обычно из окна шагают. Ну или с поезда.  
Пацан неуверенно усмехается, отворачивается к окну. Они молчат какое-то время, Димон разглядывает своего попутчика. Невысокий, худенький, в круглых очках. Таких обычно ботаниками дразнят в школе. Не то, чтобы Димон ждет от него продолжения разговора, но пацан забавный, да и грустный. Тот долго и понуро ковыряет ботинком дыру в покрытии на полу, прежде чем чуть слышно заговорить. Димону приходится напрягаться, чтобы расслышать его сквозь стук колес.   
— Ты слышал, а? Тетка моя там вещала, в купе. «Учиться — время тратить»… Слышал?   
— Ну-у-у, не то, чтобы много. Общий смысл только уловил. Помыкает тобой тетка?  
— Да не то слово! Конечно, ей плевать на меня, а идти-то мне больше некуда. Я учиться хочу, хочу людям помогать. А она меня… Блин...  
— Так сбеги! Я бы сбежал.  
— И что дальше? Куда мне деваться-то? Вот ты бы куда пошёл?  
— Без понятия, — Димон хихикает. — Что-нибудь придумал бы, наверное. Ведь без свободы — это же не жизнь, а каторга сплошная.   
— Я — Коля, — пацан явно не готов вести философские разговоры в вонючем тамбуре, так что решает поменять тему разговора. — Путешествую с родственниками, — звучит он ужасно официально и даже лицо делает серьезное.  
— А я Димон, — Димка тянется для рукопожатия. — Еду к деду. Он меня обещал устроить учиться. Ток я не хочу.  
— Ого, а куда учиться-то? — Коля несколько обескуражен легкомысленностью своего нового знакомого. Что б его кто-то куда-то устраивал!  
— Не знаю, он полковник на флоте. Он брата старшего собирался в Нахимовское отправить, но Сеня как узнал — наотрез отказался, да и до деда не доехал. Теперь где-то в Питере живёт. Наверное. Есть подозрение, что со мной дед захочет тот же фокус провернуть.   
— Так это же круто! — Коля не может поверить, что от учебного заведения мечты можно вот так вот отмахиваться.  
— Ничего крутого в том, чтобы маршировать по указке и отсиживать глупые уроки, нет. Я не хочу сидеть в классе и слушать, как какой-то краснорожий моряк будет рассказывать, что мне делать можно, а что нельзя. Я хочу сам быть капитаном! Под парусом ходить.  
— Ага, ничего не знаю, никто мне не указ… Прям как пират, — пацан грустно улыбается.  
— Времена пиратов прошли давно, Коль, но если бы я родился в то время, то стал бы самым крутым из всех пиратов!  
— Да уж, где те времена… Наверное, тогда классно было, но пираты — это не мое. Я бы, наверное, дозорным стал. Плавал бы на большом корабле, помогал бы людям... — Коля снова вешает нос.  
— Коль, а у тебя телефон есть? Дай свой номер! — Димон протягивает руку с самой простой звонилкой. — Есть у меня идея одна, на три с минусом, говорить пока не буду.  
— Это точно безопасно? — Коля кажется настроен скептически и смотрит на Димона с недоверием.  
— Не дрейфь, салага! Если получится — то все от этого только выиграют, — Димон неожиданно ухмыляется совсем по-взрослому.  
Коля вбивает свой номер в Димонову звонилку и старается не думать о том, какие ужасные беды обычно случаются с хорошими мальчиками, раздающими свои телефоны кому попало.

Пересадка в Москве оказалась не слишком дружелюбной: Димон пытался потерять сначала чемодан, потом два раза шляпу, но таки успел забежать в вагон ночного поезда Москва — Санкт-Петербург. Он машет на прощание своему новому знакомому уже утром на перроне. 

Димон стоит на площади у Московского вокзала и ожесточенно роется сначала в карманах, а потом уже в чемодане — дедов адрес оказывается записан на обрывке газеты, закопанной ближе ко дну.  
— И зачем мне столько вещей напихали? Тут шмоток на три сезона вперёд, — тихонько бухтит Димон себе под нос, пытаясь закрыть строптивый чемодан.  
Он добирается до дедовского дома почти без приключений, что не может не радовать. Он зверски устал и ещё более зверски голоден. И если с усталостью он ещё хоть как-то может совладать, то голод всегда был его врагом номер один.  
Димон долго давит пупочку звонка, а потом из вредности долбит в дверь ногой на манер Винни-Пуха, крича на всю парадную:  
— Деда-а-а-а-а, открывай, внук приехал!!!  
Димон не успевает отпрыгнуть, как дверь резко распахивается, а он валится внутрь прихожей.  
— Чего ты орешь-то на весь дом? — перевёрнутое бородатое лицо деда улыбается сверху, и Димон ощущает какой-то покой.  
Доехал.

Димон третий день ест от пуза, спит до отлежанных боков и немного нервничает все это время. Дед не начинает свои стариковские разговоры, нравоучения и вообще ведет себя нормально. Димон иногда думает, что его пронесет, но утром следующего дня дед садится рядом с ним на диван, не говоря ни слова, и кладет рядом брошюру Нахимовского училища.  
— Дед, ну не нагнетай, а? — Димон не выдерживает первый и тут же ловит подзатыльник.  
— Ты мне тут не выделывайся, мелкий! Один вон сбежал уже, как услышал про училище.   
— Щас и второй сбежит. Не хочу я там учиться! Не нравится мне под чьим-то командованием ходить, я хочу, как Сеня…  
— А ну, цыц! — дед не дает Димону продолжить. — Дим, тебе слишком мало лет, чтобы вести такую жизнь, как брат. Да и ему было слишком мало лет. Недоглядели, недоучили…  
Димон долго молчит и смотрит в ковёр. Ковры вообще такие, успокоительные: на тебя орут, а ты смотришь в ковер, пытаешься по лабиринту узора пройти из одного угла в другой. Не слышишь и отвечаешь.  
— Дед, вы не недоглядели, вы просто не послушали. Сеня столько раз говорил, что не хочет в училище, а вы все равно заладили «важно, престижно». Не все хотят идти по стопам кого-то, не все хотят быть важными шишками. Вот и я не хочу, дед.  
— Дим, ты не представляешь, сколько я порогов оббил, чтобы вас туда приняли. Сначала Сеня, теперь ты. Да как на меня люди-то смотреть будут теперь, что все мои внуки не явились?   
— Вы все смотрите по сторонам и трясетесь от того, что подумают о вас соседи, сослуживцы, другие какие-то левые люди. И совсем-совсем не думаете, что думаем мы, — Димон встает с дивана и идет в прихожую. — Ты прости меня, прогуляться надо. Телефон у тебя мой есть.

Дед провожает глазами худенькую фигурку внука и вздрагивает от хлопка двери. Он, конечно, ожидал проблем, с этими мальчишками надо держать ухо востро. Думал, поорет, рогом упрется. А что вот так, прям как взрослый рассуждать будет... Да он и есть взрослый уже, одергивает он сам себя… Вырос. Не хуже Сеньки характер показывает. Главное, этого теперь не потерять.

Прямо, криво, по каналам и каким-то совершенно зачумленным дворам, Димон идет подальше от дедовского дома. Голова пустая, мыслей никаких. Он не ждал ничего особенного, лишь надеялся, что его хотя бы выслушают, а не заткнут рот, как обычно. Для взрослых всегда важнее мнение каких-то соседей или начальников, чем собственных детей. Жгучая обида запоздало разгорается пожаром где-то под ребрами, и Димон уже бежит по улице не разбирая дороги. Плевать, куда, лишь бы дышалось хоть немного полегче.  
Он выбегает на какой-то грязный пляж, заваленный мусором. Ноги сами выносят его к воде. Пока Димон жил во Владивостоке, то часто сбегал подальше от людей и поближе к соленому ветру и тихо плещущим волнам.  
Он падает на колени у кромки воды и просто кричит, не в силах совладать с несправедливостью происходящего. Он лупит кулаком по песку и воде перед собой, распарывает палец о какую-то торчащую железку. Боль отрезвляет его на секунду, он поднимает глаза и просто слушает однообразную и бесконечную песню вечного моря. Баюкая ноющую руку, он усаживается прямо на холодный песок и просто смотрит на волны. Голова постепенно пустеет, а пожар внутри затихает, оставляя на языке горечь.

Димон так и сидит на берегу, разглядывая волны и редких чаек, совсем не слыша тихих шагов по песку рядом с собой.  
— Слышь, пацан, ты че тут глотку дерешь и жопу морозишь? Тебе делать больше нечего? — Димон не сразу понимает, что к нему кто-то обращается. — Эй, ты живой там вообще?!  
Димон поворачивается на голос и видит парня в кожанке с каким-то дрыном в руках.   
— Ага, живой.   
— Ну че, уже неплохо, не надо будет со жмуриком тут возиться. Так ты чего тут делаешь? — парень с нечитаемым выражением лица почесывает вызывающе зеленый затылок.  
— Я это, сижу вот… — Димон все еще находится в некоторой прострации, но подозревает, что этот странный панк от него просто так не отстанет. — На море смотрю.  
— Да какое же это море? Так, залив, пародия одна. Море, оно там где-то, далеко, — парень неопределённо машет рукой куда-то в сторону горизонта.  
— Ну, я знаю, что оно где-то далеко, и это как-то успокаивает. И дом напоминает, я рядом с морем жил еще недавно.  
— Турист, что ли? У тебя больно расстроенный вид для туриста. Че стряслось то, что ты воешь и сидишь на засранном пляже?   
Димон пока не знает, что думать — парень с дрыном хоть и выглядит угрожающе, но агрессии не проявляет, наоборот даже, участие какое-то. Сидеть на холодном надоедает, так что Димон встает с песка и утирает рукавом собравшуюся соплю.  
— А тебе-то что? Сам что в этой дыре забыл? — Димон кивает на странный дрын в руке у собеседника.  
— Это-то? Я тренируюсь тут, — с этими словами парень протягивает дрын ближе и Димон понимает, что это не просто палка, а катана в белых ножнах. — Кендо, все дела. В курсе, что это?  
— Это те ребята в странных доспехах, что орут и палками друг друга лупят?   
— В общем смысле — да, — парень прочищает горло. — Только это настоящая катана, а не тренировочная. Ею можно лист бумаги на лету разрезать.  
— Да ты опасный тип! Вдруг еще прирежешь тут? — Димон хихикает.  
— Не, мне людей без надобности резать — я хочу стать лучшим в своем деле. Лучшим мечником во всем мире. Остальное меня мало волнует, — парень убирает катану в крепление на поясе и протягивает руку. — Захар.  
— Димон, — Димка слегка улыбается и пожимает мозолистую ладонь своего нового знакомого.  
— Спрошу еще раз тогда, че ты тут разорался? Я чуть не обделался от неожиданности, когда услышал тебя. Тут просто тихо и не бывает почти никого — я поэтому тут и провожу свободное время.  
— Да у меня дома проблемы... — с одной стороны, Димон пока не понимает, можно ли доверять этому Захару, а с другой стороны, очень хочется выговориться. В итоге срабатывает эффект случайного попутчика, и Димон кратко, без сантиментов обрисовывает ситуацию.   
— Ну я и сбежал. Нафиг мне это Нахимовское не уперлось, — заканчивает он, шмыгая носом. Захар стоит напротив, насупившись, и задумчиво чешет затылок.  
— И чего ты дальше-то делать будешь? Тебе хоть есть куда пойти?  
— А не знаю, придумаю что-нибудь! Может, буду на теплотрассе спать, — Димон почему-то веселится, — может, даже с бомжами подерусь за самое теплое место!   
Захар качает головой и вздыхает.  
— Пошли, я тут в додзе недалеко живу. Битву с бомжами не обещаю, но могу чаем напоить.   
— А еда у тебя есть? — Желудок Димона после всего пережитого стресса требует топлива, да побольше.   
— Посмотрим, что-нибудь точно найдется.


End file.
